International patent application WO 2014064686, in particular, is known in the state of the art and describes a system and method for secure authentication that is based on a proxy gateway. This document discloses a system and a method for secure authentication facilitating the improvement of the security of an authentication between a client and a target by means of an innovative authentication module on a proxy gateway. According to the invention, the client is able to connect to the proxy gateway by means of a native protocol, and provides user identification information to the proxy gateway.
The invention facilitates the connection between the client and the target such that there is no need, for the user, to be in possession of the identification information for target access. The proxy gateway may possibly be connected to a privileged access management system, which may provide and/or store target access identification information. The target access identification information, which information is provided by the proxy gateway, facilitates prevention against a flaw in the client's security that exposes the target access identification information.
The solution proposed by patent application WO2014064686 does not relate explicitly to a secure method for accessing applications, but only infrastructure resources such as a server or a router. Said patent application relates to the accessing of a target, corresponding expressly to a server, and not an application hosted by a server.